The life of a millionaire: after cherub
by folksey
Summary: this is my first fanfic, but i will keep a regular upload squedule if you guys and gals enjoy it. :P Rated T btw - this is an "after cherub" story about rat and lauren. chapter 1 is just kind of like a flashback... im not gonna spoil it all :D
1. The Pleasuredome

CHAPTER I

23rd May, Lauren Adams` Room, CHERUB Campus

It was a breezy day at the campus. Most Cherubs had already finished their classes and were doing their homework, but not Lauren Adams. She was tucked into her bed, thinking how cold it was outside, with a Nirvana song playing about on her room. A knock was heard, it was Rat, her boyfriend, who had just returned from an extra-long mission in the states.

-How`s it going? I`ve definitely missed you!

Lauren gave him a kiss. She hadn't seen him for a very long time, almost exactly 3 months, and Rat had a small American accent.

-So, any new stuff on the campus that I need to know? – Rat asked.

-Not much, I think. – Answered the Cherub- I guess seeing you come back early counts, but you already knew that.

Rat did miss Lauren quite the lot. He wanted to stay with her a bit, talk to her, or, if he had just the luck, make out or better.

-So, what were you doing?

-Oh, not much, just lying in my bed, trying to have some rest after all of the training at the dojo. Instructor Takada made a game. The three losers had to do 10 laps right after the training and take a guess on who came second to last.

-Shame. I would brag about how comfy the plane seats were, but I had something to ask you. We are both 15, and we`ve been together for a long time. I was just wondering if… you wanted to have sex. - Asked Rat. He decided to go full on, make his point.

- I don't know… we`re too young. If someone walks in, like my brother has with Bruce and Stephany, well, we`ll be completely fucked. But if the door`s locked and we don't make too much noise… All right.

They started making out for about a minute and a half, but Rat made the move, taking off Lauren`s top. After some good three minutes, rat took a condom off his pocket.

-No, no, no. Ya don't need that. The medic department wanted me to take the pill.

-All right.- Answered Rat.

15 Minutes Later… (Censored)

Rat and Lauren were laying on the bed, naked, and satisfied.

-That was great!- Said Rat

-I agree.

-So, you think anyone heard us?- asked Rat

-Not really. Meryl would have noticed, but she didn´t.

-Well, that worn me off. Wanna go to the canteen?

-Can do.

They both got dressed in 5 minutes and went down to the canteen to see their friends. The first sight of the couple was Bethany, one of Laurens` long date friends.

-Hey Rat! Haven`t seen you in a while!

-Yeah, I've been missing all you guys since I got informed about my mission`s duration.

-So, what do we do now?


	2. The Present Time

**CHAPTER II**

13th June 2014, UK, 23 miles away from Outside London

Seth Rathbone was accelerating his Ferrari 458 Spyder onto the driveway on his house. He saw his wife`s orange Dodge Challenger parked in the four car garage and came to a full stop in the place nearest to the door.

Their house wasn´t too shabby. Four bedrooms, three bathrooms, a pretty big living room with a passage to a well equipped kitchen. Overall, the house was modern and looked expensive, but of course, its owner was "Rat", as you may prefer to call him from the old CHERUB days.

-Did you really need to take so much time to go to the grocery store? It`s 10 minutes away!-complained Lauren

-Yes, I did. The police cut almost all of the roads around London, and having some people ask me stuff about my car at the parking lot wasn`t helpful. At all.

-OK, but did you get the ingredients for dinner? - Asked Lauren, a bit angry

-Of course I fucking did, why would I go do to the shop?! To talk to the cashier? - Answered Seth, quite irritated.

Rat wasn`t on a good mood that day. He spent triple the cash he normally would on petrol, just because of some protest going through a main road and he was tired of doing the same roundabout what looked like a million times. Traffic was boldly annoying him and the Ferrari wasn`t quite the most silent car, so it called out some attention on the streets. He did think to himself "Why didn`t I just buy an M3?" in the middle of the journey.

-Look, I know that you are on a very bad mood, but let's just try to have a calm and peaceful evening, all right?

-Of course, Lauren- Answered Seth more relaxed.

-We still have the gala event with that billionaire investor. What was his name?

-Alistair Tenpenny. But don't think the gala isn't exclusive enough, because some famous faces are going to be there, like Stephen Fry, James May, Paul McCartney and many more.

-I better start on the dinner, or else were not eatin`.

IN THE NEXT MORNING…

-Seth! Where are my high heels?

-Hum… try the lower part of the wardrobe. – Answered Rat, trying to find his aviators inside the bedside table.

-Found em`! –Said Lauren

As the couple was getting dressed, a knock was heard on the door.

-Who is it? – Asked Seth, going down the stairs

-Its James, Lauren`s brother.

Rat opened the door and saw James, dressed in a tux.

-Hey, I spoke to Lauren last evening and looks like you`re going to the gala Tenpenny`s organizing. Well I happen to know his son, Darius, who owns the Ford dealer in Surrey. He invited me to the gala, so I'm going with Kerry. I remembered you guys and stopped by, to see if you want to go there in a kind of convoy way.

-Yeah, all right, we`ll be down here In ten minutes max.

-I`ll be waiting.


	3. The Gala

**CHAPTER III**

The Ferrari roared when Seth turned the keys, and James` Mustang did sound great as well. Then, they set off to the Gala event, which was about 35 miles away.

As they stopped, some high-end cars could be seen. Two McLaren P1`s, one Lamborghini Veneno and a LaFerrari. As the two couples entered the 2.5 billion pound mansion, James saw Darius Tenpenny talking to some people, so he thought the best to do would be to join them. Seth and Lauren went to the upper floor, were a buffet was being served.

They had lunch and talked to some famous people, like Jeremy Clarkson, Sir Stirling Moss and Jonathan Neale, Mclaren`s CEO.

After lunch, they looked over to the BP vice-president. Rat had the intention of talking to the multi-millionaire, and was walking towards him, when a gun shot was heard.

-Shit! That was a sniper! – Mumbled Seth to Lauren- We better get the hell outta here!

What he didn't see was that the bullet killed the vice-president of an whole entire monopoly on petrol.

-Lets get to the car, this kill is gonna be a headline in every newspaper and magazine. The party is over anyways- Consoled Seth

-I just wanted you to know, be careful driving- Said Lauren.

-Is there any particular reason for that?

-Yeah, because if you kill me, you`ll take the baby too.

-WHAT?! YOU WERE PREGNANT AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!

-I was going to explain tonight. –Said Lauren, opening the car door- We`re both 21, and I thought an abortion would be a waste of an perfect opportunity.

-Lets just get home, all right? We`ll discuss this more privately.

Rat was disappointed. One of his best connections had just been shot in the head and now he discovers that his wife is pregnant. When they got home, Seth called James on the cell.

-Hey, who´s there?

-Its Rat. Did you hear that gunshot? I think it killed some BP high-status personnel

-Yup. The police investigated the crime scene and found out it was an "Help the Earth" attack.

- Oh. Good to know. Have you called the campus?

-It was the first thing I did. They're working on it.

-OK, thanks. Bye.

-Bye.

Seth looked over to Lauren as he turned off the phone and sighed.

-So, wanna tell me what your pregnancy`s all about?

-Look, Rat, I was going to tell you this night. I knew you would be hard to convince, but come on! Its not like we don't have the money to fund some good studies!

-Well, you could`ve just asked me if I wanted to have a son. But you know what? I think you made the right decision.

Seth leaned in to kiss Lauren. They were going to have a baby.


	4. Labour

**CHAPTER IV**

02:37, Brentwood Hospital, Essex

Rat was walking back and forth in the tiled floor of the waiting room. James Choke was sitting down, not as tense as Seth. Lauren`s labor was hard, due to the twins.

-Ja… James…

-Yes Seth?

-If… If this goes wrong, I will be left with nothing. But your sister knew the dangers of having a son. I should have not let her do this. It was all my fault, and only mine.

-Everything is going to be fine, you know? Lauren is strong, she`ll survive this.

-Thanks, I needed that. I don't kno…

The phrase was interrupted bu a nurse who came running towards the two guys.

-The labor was just fine! The twins are both boys, and Mrs. Choke went trough it pretty well!

Rat pushed the nurse out of the way and headed straight to his newborn children.

45 MINUTES BEFORE…

Seth was reading a book, lying on his bed. It was about some kind of secret organization back in world war one. He heard his wife calling him.

-Seth! I think im going into labor!

Rat went down the stairs to help his wife.

-Come on, i`ll help you get to the car.

Seth put Lauren in the back seat of her M6 and told her to calm down. He was normally a safe driver but not this night. The BMW rarely went under 15 Mph and only stopped at the urgencies in the Brentwood hospital. He ran to the recepcionist.

-I`m sorry, my wife is having labor right now and we had already booked everything here in the name of Greg Rathbone and Lauren Choke.

-All right,the reserve is here. Some nurses are ready to assist Mrs. Choke.

45 MINUTES LATER…

-Seth! Look at our children! What are we going to name them?

-This one looks just like you and your brother, so I think we should call him Samuel Choke Rathbone.

-Well, the other one looks just like you, but we should give him an interesting name. How about… Richard Choke Rathbone?

-If you like it, im OK with it.

_**Short chapter, I know, but these are pretty regular. You rate, I write!**_


End file.
